He Thought I Was Beautiful
by Sianatra
Summary: Colin thought I was beautiful. So he died for me. He jumped in front of the Killing Curse that would have meant my end. I loved him so much, and I knew he loved me. And that's why he did it. But now I'm broken. And I'll never be beautiful again. Oneshot.


He thought I was beautiful.

So he always took my picture.

"C'mon, Amelia, smile," he'd say. "I love your smile. I love you."

Then, he'd pick up his camera and the flash would momentarily blind me. As I would sway on the spot, trying to keep my balance, he'd rush up to my side and hold me steady. The feeling of his arms around my waist was indescribable; the smell of his skin perfectly unreal. I would lean back and meld myself to him, making us inseparable. We were meant to be. Somehow, destiny had woven our paths together. And I was so happy it had.

* * *

He thought I was beautiful.

So he talked to me.

"Amelia," he had said one day as we sat together by the lake. "Look around you. Look at the world. Look at the trees, the birds, the grass. Look at everything. Isn't it just amazing? It blows me away sometimes at how perfect life is. It's truly overwhelming. And you know what I think, Amelia? I think that everything in this world - every stick and stone, every rock and tree - I think they're beautiful."

When he turned to me, his voice was serious. "But you know what else I think?"

"What?" I asked, smiling softly.

"I think you're the most beautiful thing ever. And I don't deserve you at all."

"Yes you do," I said, pressing myself against his chest. "You're amazing, Colin. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

He thought I was beautiful.

So he kissed me.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while, Amelia," he said hesitantly, leaning closer. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek; hear the steady, reassuring beat of his heart. And it felt so right.

Our lips met.

At first, the kiss was soft and gentle, but gradually it became more intense, more passionate. My fingers snaked through his hair as his hands slid under my shirt, warm and comforting. I could feel them stroking my sides, caressing my body in ways that I could have never imagined. Our tongues met, and the feeling grew even stronger.

It was unreal.

When the kiss was finally over, we both stood staring at each other, panting slightly.

"Well...that was interesting, wasn't it?" said Colin.

I nodded breathlessly.

A huge smile stole across his face and he leaned in for more.

* * *

He thought I was beautiful.

So he died for me.

"Get away from here, Amelia!" he yelled to me over the din of echoing screams and shouted curses. "Get out of the castle! I'll be fine!"

"No you won't!" I screamed, my eyes wide with terror. "I'm not going to leave you!"

A jet of green light shot past my ear, inches away from hitting me.

"I'm not going to leave you!" I screamed again, almost to reassure myself.

I could see the immense pain this was causing him, but I knew that I couldn't just walk away from the battle and not know what was happening; if he was still fighting, or if he had fallen...

But no.

_No._

I couldn't think like this.

I wouldn't allow myself to think like this.

Life without Colin would be unbearable.

"Get out of here!" he bellowed again, shooting a marvelous array of curses at an oncoming Death Eater.

"No!" I screeched. "I'm staying with you!"

"I can't convince you, can I?""

"No, you can't!"

A large blonde Death Eater charged toward me and I cast a Stunning Spell at her just in time. Her body hit the floor with a dull thud. All of a sudden, another Death Eater appeared. A small smirk was eminent on his face as he raised his wand and pointed it at my chest. It all happened too fast. There was nothing I could do, not even reach for my wand, or call for help. I braced myself for death, knowing that within a few seconds, my life would be over...

There was a blinding flash of green light and an unearthly scream. Perhaps it was mine. Perhaps it was someone else's. I didn't know.

I opened my eyes slowly.

I was dead.

I had to be dead.

But why did nothing seemed to have changed? Here was the battle, still raging. Here was the familiar stone walls of Hogwarts. Here was the Death Eater that killed me.

Was I dead?

I couldn't be dead.

I hurt all over. I hurt too much to be dead. Death was calm and peaceful. Not full of pain.

A jet of red light from behind me rendered the smirking Death Eater unconscious, and I whirled around.

Colin's little brother, Dennis, was standing with his wand raised, a mad glint in his eye.

"You killed him!" he screamed at the man's limp form. "How could you? HE WAS MY BROTHER!"

"What are you talking about, Dennis?" I demanded, a panicked note in my voice. "Where's Colin?" I looked around the dark room, but I couldn't find him. "Where is he?"

Dennis bit his lip and tears brimmed over in his eyes. "Look down," he choked out.

My head shot down and I nearly screamed.

Colin was lying on the floor, his arms outstretched, his eyes glazed over.

"NO! GOD, NO!"

I was barely aware that I had opened my mouth, I was too horrified. I bent down next to his lifeless figure and stroked his cheek.

"Colin! God, Colin, wake up! Please wake up!"

But I knew that it was no use. Some part of me knew that he wasn't coming back.

"He jumped in front of you," Dennis whispered softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "The curse hit him, not you. He saved you."

"No. No. _No_." I was sobbing, my tears splashing down onto my robes. "Why? _Why?_"

Life is so unfair sometimes. So wrong.

Things happen that you can't reverse, even though you would do anything to change them.

He died for me. He died for me because he loved me.

And though the battle raged on, I just stayed there next to him, crying. I didn't even care if I died anymore.

Sunrise came, and the battle was finally declared over. We had won.

However, this brought me no triumph, no sense of accomplishment.

I was broken. Totally broken.

And I would never be beautiful again.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it, even if it's as short as a "good job!" Reviews always bring a smile to my face, no matter what! :)**


End file.
